Here With Me
by Pixie Hollow
Summary: Eric goes over to Sookie's house...what are they going to do? One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood, or the characters involved in the story.

A/N: This is pretty much off of what is going on in the story, but oh well. I got bored and thought I'd make a True Blood fanfic. Haha well enjoy….(it is a one-shot).

-:-

I walked sluggishly from the couch to the door as the door bell rang. I unlocked all of the locks Jason installed earlier this month; he worries too much, and doesn't realize that I can take care of myself.

"Eric?" I asked, as I leaned on the door. "Why didn't you come in? The door has never stopped you before…well that and being invited inside…" My voice trailed off.

"Sookie, I need to stay with you. There has been some…strange things taking action and I'd like to stay with you," Eric's foreign accent seeped through his words, and this Viking vampire shifted from one foot to the other. He seemed nervous.

"Eric, I'm fine," I went to shove the door in his face, but his melodic voice stopped me.

"No, please." He was almost begging, it was pathetic really. And honestly, I couldn't deny the way he looked under the moon light. His blue eyes were shining and his jaw was strong and determined.

I relucatantly gave in. "Fine, I don't know why your acting like this…it's so out of character," _but I seem to like it_, I thought. "How long are you staying?"

"Just tonight," he replied, while walking in Gran's house. I still couldn't get over how weird it was to see him in here, even though this house was ancient, but it had been modified and such. It was strange to see this thousand year old vampire sitting on my couch

"It smells like you," he sniffed the cushions, "the couch. It's marvelous." He opened his eyes and stared into my soul.

I shook my head to clear the hazy thoughts and I could have sworn I heard him laugh. "Well, I have been sittin' on the couches," I laughed at my own joke, which was really sad. "Can you please stop smelling it?" I asked politely and he leaned back and smirked. Now that, was the Eric I knew.

"So…." I said to fill the silence; it was beginning to get very awkward and comfortable. "What do we do…"

By then, he was already leaning over and was inches from my face. "I could think of a few things…"

I gulped and jumped up. "I'll just go get you a bottle of TrueBlood," I murmured shakily, and staggered off the kitchen. As I waited for it to warm up, I leaned on the counter in hopes of clearing my mind. I couldn't understand this, I wasn't ready for anything again, or anyone. After what happened with Bill, and…

It was all confusing.

The beeping from the microwave took me out of my daze; I slowly took it out and walked back to the living room. I watched him on my couch, his arm around the back of Grans' couch, and one strong long leg propped up on the coffee table. He was wearing a blue button down shirt that was rolled up the his elbows—which showed his toned arms—his pants were a pair of nice black slacks. I was watching him watch the telvesion.

Then, I was watching myself tripping on the edge of the carpet, and I knew the blood was going to go flying across the room, and it wasn't going to be any fun to clean up. I stretched my arms out in front of me, to catch my fall, but I didn't need too. Eric encircled his arms around my waist and caught me before I fell face first.

I was breathing shaky breaths as he flipped me around in his arms so we were face to face. His face was etched in worry, then it turned to amusement. "I didn't know you were a klutz," He laughed a low laugh.

"I'm not," I said angrily as I tried to stand vertical, but he wasn't having that. He kept me firmly locked in his arms as I wiggled around in them.

"If you fight against me, I will only tighten my arms around you." He told me, his eyes dancing with sincerity. I rolled _my_ blue eyes. That's when I noticed how close we were, I would say maybe about four inches apart. And yet, here we were, leaning in to close the distance.

Then my lips were on his. His lips were cold and they were burning my warm lips, not in a bad way, an unfortuanly good way. I know we had had kissed before, but this was different. Maybe it was because he was in his right mind? Whatever it was, I knew that I liked it.

I broke away first for air, and since he was a vampire he didn't need to breath, I bet he could go on all night.

"Wow," He murmured, his eyes burning with passion.

"Tell me about it."

-:-

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. Yeah it was different, but it is my first time writing a True Blood FanFiction. And, I think I like this a lot better…

Sorry it was really short....

Well, PLEASE review. Tell me what you thought.

No flames, it is my first time writing about True Blood.

-&-Pixie Hollow.


End file.
